Panic! At The XMansion
by Mezmeric
Summary: Tis the season to Panic!... For all of you people who are thinking this has something to do with Ryan Ross, Brendon Urie, Jon Walker, and Spencer Smith, you are absolutely right!a must read for all Panic! and FOB fans!


**Panic! At The X-Mansion**

_Tis the season to Panic!... For all of you people who are thinking this has something to do with Ryan Ross, Brendon Urie, Jon Walker, and Spencer Smith, you are absolutely right!!_

_It's Christmas time at Xavier's and everything is total chaos. But when isn't it?_

_Main Pairing: Not given because it will then ruin the story. If you are smart you should get it in this first chapter._

_Brendon Urie sat on the hotel bed holding_ a small picture in his hand.

"Yo Brendon," Ryan knocked on the door. "We gotta head out to New York."

"One second," He said as he picked up his suitcase from the floor and put the picture is his pocket. He opened the door to see the rest of the band waiting for him.

"Are you okay man?" Jon asked.

"Yeah fine," Brendon lied.

"You're thinking about Peter's sister aren't you?" Ryan asked and Brendon just grinned. "Awww you miss the little brat don't you?"

"Yeah," Brendon sighed. It was all silent as the four band members walked out of the hotel and headed towards the tour bus.

XPXPXPXPPXPXPXPXPXPPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPPPXPXPXPXP

The X-Kids were sitting around the fire talking about what they are doing for Christmas. Half of the students had already gone home to spend the holidays with their parents. The only ones left were the ones without families, didn't feel like traveling, or didn't want to have anything to do with their parents.

"Guess what band is going to be in town tomorrow?" Jean asked. She was one of the few who could have gone home but choose to stay. "Panic! At The Disco."

"What?!" Kitty exclaimed, phasing out of the chair she was sitting in.

"I know! I was so excited when I found out," Jean exclaimed.

"That show has been sold out for months," Scott stated. "Trust me, I've been trying to get you girls tickets for months. I can't find any on Ebay either."

"Why in the heck didn't he tell me they were coming?" Kitty mumbled.

"What?" Kurt asked, obviously hearing her.

"Uh nothing," Kitty quickly stated.

"Who didn't tell you they were coming?" Kurt questioned.

"Uh... Lance... He usually knows about the big shows that go on," She lied. Kurt knew she was lying but knew he wouldn't get an answer.

"I seriously want to sneak in to that concert! Ryan Ross is such a stud!" Jean said as Scott gave her one of those 'I-am-so-much-better-than-him' looks.

"He's cute but he's a total jerk. Brendon is the cute, sweet one," Kitty said, then regretting what she said after seeing the multiple confused looks.

"You're talking like you know them," Scott said.

"What no are you crazy?" She laughed. "I'm just basing it off of what I hear in the magazines."

"You can't believe magazines anymore these days," Jean began, "I was reading one the other day and it said that Pete Wentz's last name isn't really Wentz. And he has a little sister living here in New York." Everyone laughed, but Kitty. Her face turned a pale white color.

"Uh... Guys, I think I'm gonna head up to bed. Me and Lance are going out earlier tomorrow morning," She stuttered as she walked up the stairs and to her room. She shut the door and looked over at Rogue who was sound asleep, she never was into the whole late night socializing things. Kitty walked over to her desk and picked up her cell phone. She pushed a speed dial button and started pacing around her bed waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A groggy male voice came from the phone.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me they were coming here?!" Kitty snapped angrily.

"Who is this?" The voice asked with a yawn.

"Your sister!" She snapped, trying to keep her voice low not to wake up her roommate.

"Oh hey KitKat," The voice said.

"Are you drunk?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hey I am not the one with the drinking problem am I?" He asked, laughing.

"Damnit! I can't talk to you when your like this. Let me talk to someone else!" She said.

"Okay!" He said and there was a long pause. "Hey Pat! PHONE!"

"NO NOT HIM!" Kitty yelled. She then noticed Rogue begin to stir and changed her tone into a mad whisper. "Do not give him the phone."

"Oh, hello sex kitten," A different, more sober voice came over the phone.

"UGH!" She sighed, wanting to hand up.

"What can I do for you, little slut?" The guy sneered.

"Don't call me that!"

"Whore?"

"PATRICK!"

"Hooker?"

"MARTIN!"

"Prostitute?"

She hung up the phone and threw it down. "JERK!" She yelled.

"What the hell was all that?" Kitty jumped hearing her roommate's voice.

"Uh... Wrong number," She said picking up her phone and putting it on her desk.

"That's funny, I could have sworn you said 'brother,'" She stated.

"Well... uh..." Kitty began, she knew she was busted.

"And I also heard you say Patrick Martin... Care to fill in the name for me?" She smirked.

AN: review please. No flames... don't complain that the characters are out of character because I just don't give a shit. This is my story and I'm making the characters act like how I want them to act. If you want the characters to be perfect to the show then take your fucking lazy ass and go watch it!


End file.
